One method of medical ultrasonic imaging involves the use of ultrasonically reflective contrast agents. Such contrast agents enhance the image obtained in clinical studies by increasing the contrast of and by outlining the anatomic structures being studied, e.g., the heart (its chambers, blood vessels, and tissue). Examples of commercially available ultrasonically reflective contrast agents include, "ALBUNEX" brand ultrasonically reflective contrast agent manufactured by Molecular Biosystems, San Diego, Calif., and "ECHOVIST" brand ultrasonically reflective contrast agent manufactured by Schering Corporation, Germany.
New contrast agents should be studied in the laboratory to characterize their time and frequency responses to ultrasonic energy before they are used with patients. An analysis system is therefore needed in order to characterize the time and frequency responses of particular ultrasonically reflective contrast agents, and so that one ultrasonically reflective contrast agent may be compared with another ultrasonically reflective contrast agent.